


north

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Semua terjadi secara spontan: Chanyeol tiba-tiba memikirkan potongan-potongan lirik yang melayang-layang di kepalanya.Untuk Wendy, sang Satu-satunya.





	1. desert

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

  1. ** be quiet, feel love**

Chanyeol memeriksa dua kiwi yang ia ambil secara acak dari dalam kotak plastik di hadapannya. Menimbang-nimbangnya, mengendus aromanya, memencet-mencetnya, lalu membandingkan ukurannya. Hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak terlalu berguna, karena kelihatannya dua-duanya sama-sama bagus dan sama segarnya. Wendy baru membelinya kemarin sore, bersama beragam jenis buah-buahan lainnya untuk mengisi lemari es mereka.

“Sayang!”

Wendy tak menyahut. Chanyeol menoleh. Wendy tidak ada di konter dekat meja makan, bar kecil, juga di meja makan, tidak ada di jangkauan pandangannya. Ia lanjut mengiris kiwi pertama, lalu memanggil Wendy lagi. “Sayang. Wendy—”

“Iya, benar. Hu-um, sekarang aku tinggal di sini. Masih sering bolak-balik Seoul, sebenarnya, tapi kami berdua sudah sama-sama setuju untuk menetap lebih lama di sini. Lho, aku belum bilang ya aku sudah menikah?”

“—oh.”

Wendy datang mendekatinya, masih menelepon, lanjut bercerita singkat tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol sembari bersandar pada konter yang sama dengan tempat Chanyeol mengiris buah-buahan. Sedikit-sedikit ia tersenyum mendengar cerita Wendy tentang pernikahan mereka di Vegas, apa saja yang mereka lakukan belakangan ini, dan apartemen kecil mereka. Topik cerita tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi masa lalu antara Wendy dan temannya itu, saat mereka masih sekolah di Amerika Serikat dulu.

“Iya, aku masih main musik, kok. Sudah dengar lagu-lagu baruku yang kurilis di sini?”

Chanyeol mengumpulkan potongan-potongan buah ke dalam mangkuk besar. Kiwi, apel, jeruk, anggur, _honeydew_, _blueberry_, lalu yogurt. Ia menjauh ke ujung lain konter, melewati Wendy, untuk mengambil dua sendok makan. Wendy masih asyik sekali mengobrol. Ia membawa mangkuk itu, lalu duduk di atas _kitchen island_ dengan santainya, menjuntaikan kakinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya, menonton Wendy menelepon.

“Benarkah? Serius?”

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah dan tak berkedip mengamati ekspresi Wendy yang tertahan selama beberapa detik. Air mukanya langsung berubah sangat ceria. “Aku mau!”

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk seolah hal barusan untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Aku akan ke sana. Baik, baik. Nanti kirim lokasinya, ya. Daerah Arizona, oke, oke. Sekitar empat jam penerbangan dari Toronto, kalau tidak salah. Tenang, itu bukan masalah. Kami berdua sudah punya SIM internasional. Terima kasih, lho.”

Wendy menutup telepon itu dengan senyum semringah. Dia nyengir lebar sembari maju ke arah Chanyeol, mendekatinya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, di antara kedua kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang jenaka itu. “Teman lamaku saat di sekolah dulu. Dia punya motel di daerah Arizona, daerah Gurun Mojave. Dia mengundang kita untuk datang ke sana, dan dia akan memberikanku _mixtape_ buatannya! Katanya dia senang sekali jika aku menerimanya dan mengolahnya lagi untuk laguku sendiri.”

Chanyeol mengambil sesendok penuh buah dan menyuapkannya pada Wendy yang sedang terkekeh bahagia. Perempuan itu menyambutnya dengan antusias, bahkan saat pipinya penuh dengan makanan pun ia tetap tertawa. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, merasa Wendy mirip sekali dengan hamster yang gembil pipinya.

“Kita ke sana?”

“Ayo ke sana!” Wendy melompat-lompat kecil. “Ini akan jadi kali pertamamu menggunakan SIM internasional itu! Ayo, kita ke sana, ya, ya, ya?”

Chanyeol menyuapi Wendy lagi meski dia belum selesai mengunyah. Dengan ringan, Chanyeol mengangguk. “Siap, Nyonya Park. Kita menemui temanmu.”

Wendy memekik bahagia sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol, tak peduli pada mangkuk yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

* * *

Jalan yang sangat luas dan sepi itu seakan-akan jadi milik mereka berdua. Wendy sengaja tak menutup jendela di sampingnya, dan begitu sering menengok ke luar sembari bernyanyi atau berteriak dan tertawa.

Bagi Chanyeol dan Wendy, mengunjungi daerah gurun bukan kali pertama. Ini sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada sebuah konser yang pernah mereka lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, di sebuah negara di benua yang berbeda, dan mereka mengunjungi daerah wisata dengan bentang alam yang hampir sama.

Meski berkendara dengan cepat, Chanyeol bisa mengamati perbedaannya. Gurun Amerika sedikit berbeda, dengan lebih banyak tanaman gurun dan bebatuan. Di kejauhan, bukit-bukit menjulang seperti siluet. Jalanan terbentang seperti sutra, hanya sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan mobil lain atau truk ekspedisi. Di kiri dan kanan, terkadang mereka melewati bukit batu, sekumpulan tanaman kering gurun, kaktus-kaktus besar, atau hamparan kering yang hanya diisi oleh bebatuan dan tanaman-tanaman yang tersebar.

Wendy telah mempersiapkan satu daftar putar khusus untuk perjalanan ini, musik-musik _country_ baik yang klasik maupun yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi modern.

Ini kali pertamanya mengendarai mobil di Amerika Serikat. Mereka meminjam sebuah mobil jenis suburban 4WD, yang bagi Chanyeol senyaman mengendarainya di Korea, tetapi dengan bonus jalanan tanpa macet dan tanpa kamera yang mengintai. Seharusnya ia dan Wendy merencanakan hal ini sejak dahulu, pikirnya. Ia sudah membayangkan cuaca yang sangat panas dan kering, fatamorgana yang mengganggu, dan rasa kagok karena ia baru dua kali mengendarai mobil setelah pindah ke daerah Amerika Utara. Pengalaman pertamanya di Kanada seminggu yang lalu, setelah mendapatkan SIM internasional, begitu menegangkan karena ia terpaksa menggunakan mobil di tengah-tengah _rush hour _karena harus menjemput Wendy saat hujan deras.

Baginya, meski sudah tinggal beberapa bulan di sini, masih banyak ‘hal-hal pertama’ yang membuatnya antusias.

“Sedikit lagi,” Wendy berkata setelah satu jam mereka berkendara sambil memastikan lokasi pada ponselnya. Kemudian dia membuka selembar peta yang dibelinya di toko suvenir sambil nyengir. Dia memutar-mutar peta itu sambil tertawa. “Oh, sungguh aku bersyukur pada teknologi geolokasi. Mana aku mengerti yang begini, seberapa jauh kita dan seberapa lama lagi perjalanannya.” Dia nyengir lagi ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol cuma melihatnya dari kaca spion depan. “Hah. Bahkan motel punya Jane belum terdaftar di sini.” Dia mengernyit sambil mendekatkan peta ke wajahnya. “Ini buatan tahun berapa, sih?”

Setelah melewati satu turunan dan tanjakan landai, Chanyeol sedikit memelankan kecepatan mobil itu, bersamaan dengan perintah suara dari ponselnya yang berkata bahwa mereka sudah dekat dengan tujuan. “Itu, ya?”

Wendy mengangguk gembira. “Iya, itu motelnya!”

Di motel itu, Wendy hanya menyebutkan nama dirinya, belum menunjukkan identitas apapun, tetapi si resepsionis sudah mengenali mereka sebagai teman Jane, pemilik motel ini, dan langsung memberi mereka kunci ke kamar mereka.

“Ini kali pertamaku ke motel dan ... aku ingat film-film Wild West,” komentar Chanyeol saat baru saja meninggalkan meja resepsionis tersebut, dalam bahasa Korea yang membuatnya nyaman karena tak mungkin dimengerti.

“Ini juga kali pertamaku.” Wendy mencangklong tas yang sedari tadi hanya dijinjingnya. “_Aah, I don’t care if we end up in a cheap motel, cheap motel, aah, as long as I wake up next to you and no one else_~”

“Justin Mylo?”

“Iya.”

Kamar mereka berada di tengah-tengah dari deretan enam kamar yang ada. Di tempat parkir mobil tadi, Chanyeol melihat dua mobil lain, lega karena bukan cuma mereka yang berada di sini karena alasan keamanan yang sebenarnya sepele.

Langit sudah agak gelap sore itu ketika mereka memasuki kamar, sehingga Wendy langsung menyalakan lampu. Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu karena angin gurun menerpa ke arah mereka, membuatnya sedikit terbatuk. Ternyata, saat ia berbalik, Wendy sedang menghadap ke arahnya dan merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

“Selamat datang di petualangan selanjutnya keluarga Park dan Son: episode gurun California!”

Chanyeol tergelak, lalu menyambut tubuh Wendy dalam sebuah pelukan.

“Terima kasih pengalaman-pengalamannya.”

* * *

Chanyeol mengunyah roti sarapan paginya pelan-pelan ketika melihat ekspresi Wendy makin buruk saja.

“Katanya dia janji pukul delapan?” Wendy mengecek jam tangannya. “Sekarang sudah pukul berapa, coba?”

_Setengah sepuluh_. Wendy sudah menunggu dan gelisah sejak tadi pagi. Jane berjanji datang pukul delapan, dan berkali-kali Wendy menelepon Jane, perempuan itu tak menjawabnya. Chanyeol pun menepuk ruang kosong di atas tempat tidur di sisinya. “Duduk dulu. Makan rotimu. Orang kenyang biasanya marahnya berkurang.”

Wendy mendengkus sebal lalu merebut roti dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melongo sambil bergumam, “_Yah_!” Tapi Wendy cuek, sembari mengunyah dengan kesal.

Tapi, Wendy tidak menghabiskan rotinya. Dia berikan kembali kepada Chanyeol, kemudian beranjak ke arah kursi di depan meja rias. Namun dia berdiri lagi sebentar, untuk mengambil buku dari ranselnya yang terbuka. Dia bergumam sendiri, tetapi terdengar dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol, “Tenang, Wendy, tenang. Tarik napas. Apapun bisa terjadi, apa saja bisa membuatmu kesal tapi apa saja bisa membuatmu tenang kembali. Sabar, sabar.”

Kemudian, hening. Wendy menyibukkan diri dengan buku klasik yang dibawanya. Chanyeol, telah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, pun beringsut ke arah _headboard_. Bersandar sambil sesekali melirik ke berbagai sudut ruangan, atau memandangi Wendy sendiri. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengusik Wendy dengan obrolan-obrolan tanpa arah, takut menyenggol moodnya yang sedang tidak karuan. Wendy sudah tenang, dengan kedua kaki diangkat ke kursi untuk menjadi sandaran bukunya. Rambutnya, yang sekarang hampir mencapai tengah punggungnya, terurai kasar, dia tidak menyisirnya dengan benar. Bibirnya yang merah terkatup rapat, matanya benar-benar terfokus dan keningnya sedikit berkerut.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendapat ide karena ketenangan ini. Lirik-lirik muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalanya, dan ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan cepat sebelum mereka menghilang.

_all the moments float in the air_  
_ i still feel your lips on mine_  
_ your whisper of my name_  
_ in my ear_  
_ all the love you give_  
_ all the smile you give_  
_ it’s like_  
_ falling in love_  
_ over again_

_stop for a while_  
_ can you feel your beauty in my eyes?_  
_ ‘cause i’m in love again_

_(*)silence, silence, silence_  
_ quiet and peace_  
_ it’s all perfect_  
_ you and me,_  
_ just feel the love_  
_ silence, silence,_  
_ quiet and peace_  
_ never felt this tranquility before_  
_ you and me,_  
_ feel the love_

_do you remember the first time_  
_ we confessed?_  
_ i can’t remember the words exactly_  
_ but i know the feel _  
_ i can feel it again_

_(*)_

_i finally understand_  
_ why love is so intoxicating_  
_ because i feel like incurable_

_feel the love_  
_ feel the love_  
_ quiet, quiet,_  
_ peace,_  
_ feel the love_

Chanyeol memandang ulang lirik yang ia buat selama beberapa kali, kemudian menutup jendela pengetikannya. Ia akan menengoknya lagi setelah ini, karena baginya suatu kekurangan akan terlihat setelah ia menyegarkan kepala dan meninggalkannya sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Wendy berbunyi. Wendy tak pikir panjang untuk melihat nama pemanggilnya.

“Ah ... lalu? Jadi ....” Wendy terdiam cukup lama. Sangat lama sampai akhirnya ia menutupnya tanpa banyak kata.

“Bagaimana?” Firasat Chanyeol mulai tidak baik.

Wendy menggeleng. “Dia ingkar janji.” Wendy melemparkan bukunya ke atas tempat tidur. “Seenaknya baru jam segini mengabari dia tidak bisa datang gara-gara dia ikut acara _baby shower_ temannya. Padahal dia bisa mengabarinya dari—ah, sudahlah.” Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. “Saat kutanya kapan dia bisa datang, dia tidak bisa memastikan.”

“Orangnya memang begitu, ya?”

“Entahlah ... kurasa dulu dia tidak begitu. Waktu memang bisa mengubah orang-orang.”

Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Wendy, merentangkan tangannya. “Butuh pelukan?”

Wendy langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepalanya. 

* * *

  1. **white smoke**

Chanyeol mengajak Wendy keluar untuk menghiburnya. Berawal dari mengisi bensin di stasiun pengisian terdekat, yang ternyata berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari sebuah minimarket yang berada di tengah-tengah gurun sepi, mood Wendy mulai membaik. Dia menunjuk ke arah toko tersebut pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengisi bahan bakar.

“Ke sana? Oke, sebentar.” Chanyeol memastikan angka pada mesin sesuai, lalu menyelesaikannya. Wendy tidak menunggu pria itu, dia langsung menyeberangi jalanan sambil berlari kecil. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan, dan ketika ia selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Wendy sudah memasuki minimarket itu dan mulai memilah-milah jajanan.

Chanyeol langsung memilih kopi, ketika mesin kopinya selesai mengisi gelas Chanyeol, Wendy sudah kembali dengan memeluk banyak makanan ringan. Dia nyengir ke arah Chanyeol, “Tolong bukakan tasku, uangnya di dalam.” Dia mengibaskan tas selempangnya ke arah depan, tangannya sudah benar-benar penuh.

“Banyak sekali. Makanan tidak sehat semua.”

“Biar saja. Sesekali. Kita tidak bisa membuat salad buah kesukaan kita, sih.”

Mereka keluar dari minimarket tersebut, tetapi Wendy berhenti. Baru menyadari lantai dua dari tempat itu punya balkon dan beberapa kursi serta meja untuk bersantai. Buru-buru Wendy kembali ke dalam dan bertanya pada si kasir,

“Maaf, apa tempat di atas dibuka untuk umum?”

“Sebenarnya iya. Tapi jarang sekali ada yang duduk-duduk di sana. Kecuali kau mau di lantai yang berdebu sekali itu.”

“Tidak masalah!” sambar Wendy. “Apakah itu tangganya?” dia menunjuk pada tangga di ujung ruangan, yang anak tangga terbawahnya diisi oleh beberapa barang pembersih lantai.

“Ya ... tapi—”

“Terima kasih!”

Chanyeol cuma menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada si kasir yang juga terkejut pada mood Wendy.

Wendy tak mau repot-repot duduk di atas kursi. Dia menuju birai, menjuntaikan kedua kakinya di antara dua jeruji, lalu membuka salah satu keripik. Chanyeol sempat ragu sebentar untuk duduk, lantai itu bukan hanya ‘berdebu’, barangkali jika pasirnya dikumpulkan, mereka bisa membuat istana kecil seperti di pantai. Namun, Wendy tak peduli, seharusnya ia juga. Maka Chanyeol pun duduk sambil berjuntai kaki seperti Wendy.

Tak seberapa jauh dari sana, di tengah-tengah padang pasir, seseorang sedang membakar setumpuk sampah. Apinya kecil, tetapi cukup membuat pemandangan di belakangnya terdistorsi, seperti sebuah fatamorgana. Asap putih mengepul pelan-pelan, ke arah yang tak tentu.

“Masih marah, ya?”

“Sedikit.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Toh aku juga tidak dekat dengannya. Setelah ini aku bisa kembali ke Toronto lalu melupakan sesuatu yang terjadi. _Move on_. Memang rasanya menyebalkan, dapat janji palsu begitu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana? Mungkin dia memang malas memberi _mixtape_ miliknya, atau berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya lagi suatu saat nanti.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Aku mengerti. Makan saja yang banyak, biar lupa.”

Wendy menyuap segenggam keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Angin menerpa wajahnya, halus, tak membawa banyak pasir, sehingga dia tampak santai-santai saja.

Chanyeol menempelkan wajahnya pada birai. Memandangi orang yang membakar sampah itu, yang mengumpulkan sampah-sampahnya dengan sebuah tongkat kurus. Api membesar sedikit, tetapi di sisi tumpukan ujung, asap mengepul. Di saat yang bersamaan, di jalanan yang lengang itu, sebuah truk lewat dengan bunyi yang berisik. Knalpotnya mengeluarkan asap yang banyak, berwarna putih, lalu ketika truk itu agak jauh dan melewati tanjakan, geraknya agak sedikit payah. Di sisi Chanyeol, Wendy tak berkata apa-apa, hanya saja, bunyi kunyahannya berisik.

Ia mendapat ide lagi. Lekas-lekas ia keluarkan ponselnya.

_every day and every night,_  
_ people move and run_  
_ time never stills_  
_ can we pretend nothing happens?_

_(*) we’re dancing with time_  
_ our existence living up the dream_  
_ but we are the white smoke_  
_ that never stills_  
_ dance, dance_  
_ always move on_

_baby, dance like white smoke_  
_ both of us,_  
_ take my hand_  
_ we dance like the white smoke_  
_ always move on_

_smoke, smoke_  
_ always climbing the high sky_  
_ trying to find another dreams_  
_ dancing, dancing_  
_ just like what we usually do_

_(*)_

_dancing_  
_ like white smoke_

Ia menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya. Ia mengantongi ponselnya kembali.

“Hey, soal yang tadi.”

“Yang tadi apa?” Wendy melipat kemasan plastik jajanannya yang telah habis.

“_Mixtape _temanmu.”

“Oh. Terus?”

“Marahnya gara-gara itu, ya?”

“Ya sih ... aku sedang antusias dengan _mixtape_. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan miliknya, aku bisa membuat punyaku sendiri.”

Chanyeol mendengkus. “Suamimu sendiri penulis lirik, Wendy Shon.”

Wendy tertawa sambil memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol.

“Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu sebagai gantinya. Berapa pun yang kauinginkan.”

“Ah, Sayang.” Wendy memegang dua birai dan menempelkan wajahnya. “Kau tidak perlu menaklukkan seluruh dunia untuk membalaskan dendam seorang putri.”

“Duh, Sayang, peribahasamu.” Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. “Aku tidak terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu.”

“Ya ... kadang-kadang kesedihan tidak perlu diganti dengan sesuatu saat itu juga. Kadang-kadang kita harus membiarkannya pergi, lalu perlahan kita bisa tenang meski mengingatnya kembali.”

“Kamu ....” Chanyeol menotol-notol pipi Wendy. “Seperti sedang di drama saja.”

“Kau ini. Lagi serius, tahu.” Wendy mencebik. Chanyeol lantas mencubit ujung hidungnya, yang dilebas Wendy dengan mudah. “Ya sudah, sih. Biarkan saja. Toh tempat ini menyenangkan. Tidak ada ruginya juga. Jarang-jarang kita bisa pergi ke tempat seperti ini, ‘kan? Walau panasnya ampun-ampunan, ini suasana yang menyenangkan.”

Chanyeol menatap ke kejauhan lagi. Matanya perih, fatamorgana semakin menjadi-jadi. Wendy menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya, sembari membuka sekaleng soda. Deru iring-iringan tiga truk menyela keheningan, lelaki yang membakar sampah menjauh dari tumpukannya yang kini hanya mengepulkan asap putih.

  1. * * *

**rock&road**

Mereka berkendara ke kota terdekat, yang berjarak sekitar enam puluh kilometer dari minimarket tersebut, berbelanja, melihat-lihat, baru kembali saat beranjak sore.

Wendy membentangkan lagi peta antik saat perjalanan pulang. Mengamat-amati titiknya, tampaknya mengerti sebagian di antaranya. Sesekali bergumam soal luas gurun, tinggi-rendah relief alam, dan seberapa jauh mereka dari pesisir.

“Stop di depan, dong. Sedikit lagi. Ya,” Wendy mengomando. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil di tepi jalan, Wendy turun terlebih dahulu. Di luar sana, matahari terlihat besar, sudah mulai merendah di horison barat, di antara bebukitan rendah. Wendy duduk di atas kap mobil, menghadap utara. “Sekarang, sepertinya aku tidak marah lagi.” Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tepat saat Chanyeol melompat untuk duduk. “Sadar, tidak, kita sedang melakukan adegan seperti di drama-drama dan film-film? Adegan yang katanya ‘artistik’, adegan yang jadi romantisasi.”

“Menurutmu, kita sedang romantis?”

“Sudah bosan dengan kata _romantis_.”

“Tapi tidak bosan diperlakukan begitu, ‘kan?” Chanyeol pun tergelak sembari merangkul Wendy. Ia mulai melihat sebuah bintang di utara, ia tidak hafal soal bintang-bintang dan sebelumnya tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menatap bintang-bintang karena selalu hidup di kota yang ramai dan penuh polusi, tetapi ia menebaknya: itu adalah Polaris. Benar atau tidak, masa bodoh.

“Aku mau tidur di sini saja. Bintang-bintangnya kelihatannya bagus di sini. Kapan terakhir kali kita melihat bintang?”

“Dan bangun terkubur pasir? _Ogah_,” sahut Chanyeol. “Eh tapi, sungguh, walaupun panas, berkeringat terus sampai aku menghabiskan setengah botol parfum, gurun tidak buruk juga.”

“Sesekali kita memang harus _road trip_ begini. Walaupun makanan seadanya, berkeringat, rasanya lega juga lepas dari kota yang berisik.”

Sebuah truk lewat, tetapi truk yang lebih besar lagi menyalip. Sempat terjadi adu klakson. Mereka berdua menoleh, lantas Chanyeol menyeletuk. “Di sini _tidak berisik_, ya.”

Wendy tertawa renyah. “Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.” Dia diam sejenak, untuk kemudian memulai lagi. “Teman-teman kita sedang apa, ya?”

“Jam berapa sekarang di Seoul?”

“Sudah pagi, sepertinya. Sesekali kita harus mengajak mereka ke sini, membiarkan mereka mengalami ini. Pasti menyenangkan, _road trip_ beramai-ramai.”

“Memanggang daging, berdesak-desakan di motel, duduk-duduk di mobil seperti ini, bahkan mungkin bergulung-gulung di atas pasir.”

Wendy terkikik membayangkannya, tetapi ia kemudian tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Chanyeol menikmati keheningan itu, masih memeluk Wendy. Ada lirik pendek yang bermain di kepalanya, tetapi momen ini terlalu berharga untuk diusik. Ia tidak ingin bergerak sama sekali.

_in the castle we build together_  
_ we couldn’t count the star_  
_ so we run,_  
_ run,_  
_ find the heat somewhere_  
_ because the castle is sometimes too cold_

_from your fingertips and your hair_  
_ and your feet_  
_ full of dust, smoke, sun scent_  
_ but this is the run_  
_ we will never get tired of_  
_ so we run,_  
_ run,_  
_ find the heat somewhere_

_summer bliss, summer bliss_  
_ when we run_  
_ summer bliss, summer bliss_  
_ when we run_

_but this is the run_  
_ we will never get tired of_  
_ so we run,_  
_ run,_  
_ find the heat somewhere_

_summer bliss, summer bliss_  
_ the heat_  
_ this is the ‘somewhere’ we need_  
_ so we run,_  
_ run,_  
_ find the heat here_


	2. prairie

**1\. disappear in the line**

Chanyeol sudah hampir menyelesaikan rekamannya ketika terdengar sayup-sayup panggilan dari luar.

"Chanyeolie! Sayang!"

Chanyeol buru-buru mematikan perekamnya, tak peduli pada lagu yang tinggal satu-dua baris. Ia bisa merekamnya lagi nanti. Bersamaan dengan itu, Wendy memasuki studionya, sedang mengangkat telepon.

"Iya, benar. Ini Wendy, istrinya. Oke, sebentar, kuserahkan padanya."

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Wendy, Wendy menggumamkan nama pemanggilnya, yang langsung disambut Chanyeol dengan anggukan. Wendy pun pergi, tetapi sembari menyeletuk kecil, _tumben sekali HP ditinggal di luar_.

"Ah, halo, ini Chanyeol Park. Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Ya, sampai jumpa." Chanyeol pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan laptop dan segala peralatan rekamannya begitu saja. Ia berencana mengejutkan Wendy, tetapi begitu melihat perempuan itu sedang duduk menghadap pianonya sambil membaca partitur, ia mengubah rencana dengan membicarakannya secara pelan.

"Wendy." Ia menepuk kedua bahu Wendy dengan halus. "Sayang. Sudah pulang, nih. Kukira sampai malam."

"Kelas dipulangkan lebih cepat karena satu guru yang tersisa selain aku harus ke gereja, ada upacara pemakaman." Wendy sekarang telah bekerja paruh waktu menjadi guru les vokal salah satu sekolah musik kecil di Toronto. Hanya dua kali seminggu, tetapi cukup membuat Wendy antusias dan Chanyeol mendukungnya penuh. Dia hendak menyentuh tuts pianonya, tetapi membatalkannya, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sekarang merangkul bahu kirinya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanannya. "Ada apa, nih?"

"Ingat tawaran untukku dari studio? Soal syuting video klip lagu yang kutulis liriknya?"

"Oh, yang katanya di Skotlandia itu?"

"Iya. Aku diajak, 'kan. Buat lihat-lihat saja, sebenarnya, peranku tidak terlalu banyak tapi karena aku bagian dari kru dan teman baik mereka, mereka mau memesankan satu tiket untukku. Awalnya aku malas, tapi mereka memaksa." Lelaki itu memberikan cengiran lebar. "Lalu kubilang, aku baru mau berangkat kalau boleh mengajakmu."

"Dan?"

"Boleh! Tapi tiketmu ditanggung sendiri, sih. Tidak apa-apa, aku yang memabayarkan."

"Skotlandia? _Oh my_, aku mau!" Wendy pun langsung balas memeluk Chanyeol. "Thanks!"

* * *

Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil foto Wendy saat perempuan itu berjalan di depannya, menyusuri rumput-rumput rendah, menjauh dari para kru yang sedang mendiskusikan beberapa hal termasuk dengan artisnya. Studio tempat Chanyeol bekerja adalah studio yang banyak menangani musik-musik indie, tetapi ada beberapa band yang terkenal di Kanada yang juga bekerja sama dengan mereka. Chanyeol, karena pengalamannya di dunia musik di masa lalu, direkrut oleh mereka sebagai staf sekaligus tim kreatif. Mereka cukup sering bepergian ke luar negeri untuk syuting video klip; tuntutan pasar yang mengharapkan kreativitas seni membuat mereka harus sering mencari tempat-tempat yang spektakuler untuk menjadi setting.

Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali ke Britania, tapi tak pernah mengunjungi kastel ini, yang terletak tak jauh dari salah satu kota di Skotlandia: Dundee.

Hari ini sudah sore, tetapi masih cukup terang untuk syuting. Waktu ini sengaja dipilih untuk menyesuaikan dengan suasana lagu.

Wendy sengaja memakai blus dan jins putih. Jauh dalam hati Chanyeol, ia menebak perempuan itu ingin terlihat seperti seorang peri. Wendy punya tempat khusus dalam imajinasinya tentang peri-peri dan cerita dongeng, termasuk kastel yang seringkali menjadi elemen utamanya.

Wendy sedang berjalan menanjak naik mendekati kastel, Chanyeol merekamnya dan sekeliling mereka.

Tapi rekamannya harus berhenti karena ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, suara sayup-sayup di bawah. Wendy juga mendengarnya, sehingga dia berhenti dan menoleh. Di bawahnya, Chanyeol sudah berlari kecil menghampiri para kru yang sebagiannya sudah _standby_ di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Ketika Wendy menghampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul itu, mereka sudah menyetujui sesuatu dan bersiap memulai syuting.

Lagu yang diputar di latar belakang ini adalah ciptaan Chanyeol seluruhnya. Wendy masih ingat _muse _lagu yang ditulis Chanyeol pada dini hari ini: film trilogi yang mereka tonton secara marathon pada malam harinya. Tentang apokalips, tentang dunia yang mencoba bangkit setelah kehancuran massal dan peran seorang anti-pahlawan.

Chanyeol mengamati syuting dengan saksama. Ia tidak punya latar belakang ilmu tentang perfilman atau sejenisnya, tetapi ia sudah sering syuting untuk lagunya sendiri dan itu memberinya sedikit pengalaman dan pendapat mengenai adegan, setting, dan mimik yang sesuai.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Chanyeol mengarah pada sutradara. "Kurasa lebih baik jika pengambilan gambarnya dari jauh dulu. Sesuai dengan lirik, sesuai dengan adegan yang kupikirkan saat menulis bagian ini. _Muse_ untuk lagu ini—"

Seseorang memotong dari belakang sutradara, "Tahu apa kau, mantan idol?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja sutradara melakukan tugasnya. Kau siapa, sih? Penulis lirik diam saja, ini pekerjaan bagian yang lain."

"Aku 'kan hanya memberi saran!"

"Kau mengganggu syuting saja. Hei, siapa yang mengajaknya?"

Chanyeol sudah bersungut-sungut, tetapi Wendy langsung menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya lama-lama. Kemudian, perlahan Wendy menariknya mundur. Chanyeol masih tidak berkedip, bibirnya terkatup rapat, ekspresi yang Wendy baca setiap kali Chanyeol marah besar.

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan, syuting pun dimulai begitu saja. Wendy mengajak Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Temani aku ke kastel, ayo."

* * *

Kastel itu tak terlalu besar, tidak sespektakuler kastel yang sering muncul di film-film yang mendunia, dan hanya perlu izin satu orang penjaga sekaligus pemegang kunci jika ingin melihat-lihat. Saat itu ada empat wisatawan lain yang ingin melihat-lihat, sehingga Chanyeol dan Wendy berkeliling berdua saja tanpa _guide_.

Mereka langsung menuju lantai teratas, pada atap datarnya, Chanyeol langsung menuju tepiannya, duduk berjuntai pada atap tanpa ragu-ragu. Memang tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya dua lantai, tetapi tetap saja cukup menakutkan bagi yang membenci ketinggian.

Chanyeol melemparkan segenggam kecil rumput yang ia cabut saat perjalanan ke sini karena rasa kesalnya. "Sok berkuasa. Menyebalkan. Padahal dia orang baru."

Wendy mendiamkannya saja.

"Apa salahnya, sih, memberi saran?"

"Itu salah bagi orang-orang keras kepala yang tidak ingin dikoreksi."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, untung saja aku tidak satu divisi dengannya."

"Aku juga punya murid yang begitu. Saat kukoreksi vokalnya, dia malah menentangku. Entah seperti apa dia saat besar nanti. Semoga tidak begitu."

Chanyeol mencebik sebal. "Bagaimana caranya agar tidak sebal?"

"Distraksi."

"Bagaimana?"

"Apapun. Biasanya kau menulis lagu, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku menulis lagu saat aku senang, atau sedih. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau kulakukan saat aku marah."

"Coba saja. Itu akan jadi menarik, mungkin?" Wendy menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tulis saja apapun yang kaulihat. Kau bisa memperbaikinya nanti, atau merangkainya belakangan. Atau mau kubantu? Kita saling menyahut untuk merangkainya?"

Mata Chanyeol berkedip lambat. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar pada horison di depan sana, yang sudah menggelap, dan matahari sudah turun di hadapan mereka. Angin mulai terasa dingin, begitu pula batu kastel yang ia duduki. Rambut Wendy tertiup angin pelan, dan senyumnya teduh. Chanyeol pun membuka aplikasi perekam suara pada ponselnya.

"_We have a promise in the wind._  
_Never let go,_  
_never fade in time._"

Wendy tersenyum. "_I can say that I remember it clearly._"

"_Can we stay like this?_  
_Keeping our promise,_  
_despite the ups and downs?_"

"_Wind, wind,_  
_let the sadness_  
_go disappear in the line_  
_line of fading sun_."

"_Wind, wind,_  
_sweep away it all,_  
_let it disappear in the line_."

"_Can we stay like this?_  
_Loving each other_  
_despite the ups and downs?_"

"_Wind, wind,_  
_let the sadness_  
_go disappear in the line_  
_line of fading sun_."

"_I want to watch the sunset_  
_with the wind surrounding us_  
_let it sweep away the sadness._"

"_Wind, wind,_  
_let the sadness_  
_go disappear in the line_  
_line of fading sun_."

"_Wind, wind,_  
_sweep away it all,_  
_let it disappear in the line_."

Tak begitu lama, senyum terkembang di wajah Chanyeol. Ia langsung merangkul Wendy, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan gemas. "Inilah yang benar-benar kusuka dari punya pasangan yang sama-sama suka musik. Kita tidak perlu hal macam-macam untuk membuat kita senang." Ia mencium puncak kepala Wendy. "Kau terbuat dari apa, sih? Kenapa bisa membuatku senang hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat _random _begitu?"

"Kau berlebihan." Wendy mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, yang membuat pria itu mengaduh keras setengah dibuat-buat. "Ini adalah hal-hal natural di antara kita."

Chanyeol kembali menatap horison. "Ingat saat di California?"

"Ah, ya. Sudah sebulan, hm?"

"Kurasa aku harus membuat sebuah jurnal: Chanyeol dan Wendy dan Matahari Terbenam di Berbagai Titik. Matahari terbenam di gurun dan padang rumput ... rasanya seperti memandang dua dunia yang berbeda."

"Kurasa pendapat orang-orang yang pernah dikatakan padaku benar. Mengenal tempat-tempat yang berbeda membantumu punya pandangan yang lebih luas."

"Itulah artinya _keluar dari kotakmu_." Kemudian Chanyeol terketuk hatinya. "Tapi tak semua orang punya kemampuan untuk pergi ke berbagai tempat."

"Kata siapa harus pergi?" Wendy mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Mengetahui bisa dengan berbagai cara. Itulah gunanya internet."

Chanyeol tergelak sebentar. "Terima kasih, lho."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Ini kejadian sehari-hari yang harusnya membuat kita terbiasa."

"Tapi, Sayang, rasa terima kasih pada hal-hal kecil itulah yang membuat kita bahagia. Yang membuat kita selalu berbesar hati."

Wendy menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman. "Hmm, benar juga."

Chanyeol merangkul Wendy lebih erat lagi. Setelah ini mungkin akan masih sama menyebalkannya karena ia akan melihat wajah orang itu lagi, tetapi ia rasa nasibnya tak seburuk itu. 

* * *

**2\. need**

"Apa yang pertama kali kaubayangkan tentang Skotlandia?"

Ini adalah kebiasaan yang dibuat Wendy. Mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan menyisakan penerangan kecil dari lampu tidur yang dibuat redup atau hanya cahaya dari senter ponsel, lalu mulai bercerita tentang hal-hal _random_, baik dongeng, pengalaman, ketakutan, kebahagiaan, segala sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan hanya untuk mereka satu sama lain.

"Entahlah." Chanyeol memainkan ujung selimut di atas wajahnya. Selimut hotel ini punya aroma yang khas, wangi pelembut yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, dan ia sangat menyukainya. "Kastel, mungkin?"

"Aku ingat peri-peri."

Dan Wendy sepertinya akan memulai sebuah dongeng. Chanyeol bukan orang yang akan menggilai dongeng-dongeng dan cerita-cerita peri, tetapi ia selalu menghargai Wendy. Betapa pun juga, susah memisahkan Wendy dengan cerita dongeng. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah dahulu Wendy memikirkan hal yang sama saat ia memilih nama 'Wendy' sebagai nama bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Jejak serbuk-serbuk, tuan putri, bunga-bunga, kastel. Dengan namaku, _Wendy_, aku kadang-kadang menyukai dongeng sampai-sampai aku berpikir hidupku ini adalah plot untuk itu."

"Apakah berhasil?"

"Kadang-kadang. Kenapa _kadang_? Karena hidup bisa berubah genre dengan mudah sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. _Apa yang kauinginkan_, Chanyeol Park?"

"Mm. Saat awal usia dua puluhan, aku menginginkan banyak hal. Terlalu banyak cita-cita. Sekarang ... sekarang aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, punya cukup uang, dan tidak perlu banyak melakukan hal merepotkan." Ia terkekeh. "Dan bersamamu."

"Seperti dongeng setelah tuan putri bertemu dengan pangerannya. Setelah semua klimaks di buku-buku itu terlewati." Wendy menoleh, tetapi Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat matanya. "Tidak buruk juga, tetapi mungkin suatu saat kita akan bosan."

"Kalau bosan, tinggal cari apa yang kita butuhkan saat itu. Kita akan menemukannya nanti."

Wendy bergeser mendekat, menghadap Chanyeol sembari memejamkan mata. "Kau benar. Selamat malam, Sayang. Besok kita pulang, jangan lupa masukkan _skincare_-mu di kamar mandi ke tas. Jangan lupa pakaian kotor yang kita titipkan ke _laundry_. Jangan lupa ...."

Chanyeol tertawa mendapati Wendy yang begitu cepat jatuh terlelap. Ia menarik selimut sampai ke leher Wendy, kemudian menghadap ke arahnya, dan memejamkan mata.

Hanya untuk terbangun beberapa setengah jam kemudian, setelah sebuah kilasan mimpi memburunya sampai sadar dan ia bisa mengingat banyak hal dari mimpinya tersebut. Sebuah kastel, Wendy yang memotret, dan lagu yang dinyanyikan perempuan itu, lagu yang belum pernah Chanyeol dengar. Lekas-lekas ia bangkit, mengambil ponselnya. Lekas-lekas mengetikkan kata-kata yang masih bisa ia ingat, ia tambahkan sedikit-sedikit.

_one day i call you mine_   
_but i hesitate, are you the one_   
_i really need?_

_dream after dream_   
_bring me lost memories_   
_is it a good sign or not?_

_i still remember the fear_   
_but as time goes by_   
_i know what i want_   
_maturity lets me know_   
_what i need_

_need you by my side_   
_need you to shelter me_   
_need you to keep me afloat_   
_need you_   
_need you_

_dream after dream_   
_i let you call me yours_   
_dream after dream_   
_i need you more everyday_

_need you by my side_   
_need you to shelter me_   
_need you to keep me afloat_   
_need you_   
_need you_

_after all this time_   
_i want you_   
_i need you_   
_for more things than one_   
_for my life and the hereafter_   
_need you by my side_   
_need you to shelter me_   
_need you to keep me afloat_   
  


Secara tak sengaja, gerakan Chanyeol menyenggol Wendy. Ia terkejut dan langsung merasa bersalah, tetapi Wendy hanya berbalik dan tetap tidur, bibirnya seperti bergumam dan matanya, di balik kelopak yang tertutup, bergerak-gerak. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas lega yang sempat tertahan, lalu merenung di dalam kegelapan sebentar, pikirannya hampir kosong.

Lantas ia beranjak, menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil seperangkat _skincare_ miliknya dari sana, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum lupa. Ia lalu membuat sebuah pengingat di ponselnya untuk esok pagi, mengambil cucian mereka di _laundry_ hotel, kalau-kalau petugasnya lupa mengantar.

Hidup bersama bukan soal cintasaja, pikir Chanyeol, atau soal membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk dipeluk-peluk. Sisanya adalah tentang kehidupan sehari-hari, salah satunya misalnya: ia butuh seseorang untuk pengingat, untuk menghindari perdebatan tak perlu gara-gara barang yang tertinggal di negeri orang.


	3. aurora

  1. ** lumiere**

Chanyeol akhirnya menyelesaikan pesanan _mixing_ yang ia dapat dari kliennya setelah dua jam duduk tanpa beranjak. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas, tersenyum puas melihat proses pada layar—

—untuk kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap.

“Hei, hei!”

Terdengar tawa renyah Wendy tepat di samping telinganya. Perempuan itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, lalu memamerkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Chanyeol, menggoyang-goyangkannya. “Coba tebak.”

Chanyeol menangkap ponsel itu, mengernyit saat membaca tulisannya. Di sampingnya, Wendy tiba-tiba bersin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Chanyeol membacanya sekali lagi, tetapi sedikit terusik karena Wendy kembali bersin.

“Tiket?”

“Iyaaa! Kado untukmu, Sayang! Selamat satu tahun!”

“Oh astaga, tanggal berapa ini?”

“Tanggal—” kalimat Wendy putus lagi karena bersin, “tujuh belas. Lusa kita berangkat!”

Namun rasa antusias Chanyeol langsung menjadi surut. “Sayang, kau sakit?”

* * *

Jika tidak memikirkan berapa uang yang sudah dikeluarkan Wendy untuk tiket penerbangan dan hotel ini—walaupun mendapat diskon karena mereka sudah pernah menginap di sini, tapi tetap saja—maka ia akan membatalkannya. Selama penerbangan, tubuh Wendy panas. Dia berpura-pura tidak apa-apa tetapi bersin-bersinnya malah tambah parah.

“Waktunya tidak tepat begini,” gumam Chanyeol saat mereka diantarkan oleh taksi ke hotel tersebut, sembari mengangkat _travel bag_ milik Wendy dari bagasi. “Kita berada di salju, pula. Kau bawa obat-obatanmu?”

Wendy menepuk-nepuk tas yang dicangklong pada bahu kanannya dengan keras sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun wajahnya yang lelah dan hidungnya yang memerah tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Sambil berjalan, Chanyeol melepaskan syalnya dan melingkarkannya pada leher Wendy, meski Wendy sudah memakai selembar syal merah pada lehernya.

“Cuma flu. Jangan khawatir.”

“_Cuma_.” Chanyeol menyeret koper itu, menaruh _travel bag_ di atasnya, dan memanggul ransel miliknya sendiri. “Malam ini kita tidak boleh keluar.”

Wendy mengecek ponselnya. “Kata salah satu _guide_ di hotelnya, meski beberapa hari ini auroranya hampir tidak terlihat, tetap rugi kalau tidak jalan-jalan, Sayang. Mereka juga menyewakan _sleigh ride_—”

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. “Tidak. Jangan keras kepala.”

Wendy cemberut, kali ini sungguhan dan bukan dibuat-buat.

“Kalau kau istirahat, besok mungkin bisa sembuh. Kau istirahat untuk liburan yang lebih baik. Kalau memaksa dirimu hari ini, besok-besok liburannya akan kacau, malah mungkin kau sendiri akan tambah parah.”

Wendy lalu berjalan pelan, merapat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol, meski kerepotan dengan dua bawaan besar dan satu ransel, memutuskan untuk merangkul Wendy sampai mereka tiba di pintu utama hotel.

* * *

Langit-langit kaca itu hanya menampilkan langit yang biru kehitaman, dengan taburan bintang dan tanpa aurora. Mungkin telah memasuki musim sepi aurora, tetapi Chanyeol tak ingin menegaskannya pada Wendy yang sudah kesusahan dengan flunya dan ‘ancaman’ liburan yang tak terlalu berkesan ini. Tidak ada hal berarti yang mereka lakukan malam itu, selain makan dua mangkuk sup yang diantarkan ke dalam kamar. Hingga sekarang, sudah satu jam mereka cuma tiduran dan mendengarkan lagu, sesekali bernyanyi bersama.

Perempuan itu cuma memainkan ponselnya, tanda ia sudah benar-benar bosan. Chanyeol merapat ke arahnya.

“Mau kubacakan dongeng?”

“Kau tidak bisa mendongeng sebagus aku.”

Chanyeol tergelak. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di atas tubuh Wendy. “Aku mau berusaha, bagaimana dong?”

Wendy melirik. “_Give me a try_.”

Chanyeol membuat pola abstrak pada pipi Wendy dengan telunjuknya. “Ada seorang tuan putri yang sangat menyukai cahaya. Ia punya berbagai jenis lilin di kamarnya. Ia sangat betah tinggal di kamarnya. Namun, suatu hari, dewi aurora berkunjung ke kerajaannya, memperlihatkan tarian cahaya di langit. Tuan putri itu ... tuan putri itu sangat menyukainya, dan memutuskan untuk bertualang di luar.”

Wendy meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas. “_Nice try_. Sepertinya kau lebih baik menulis lirik saja.”

Hampir saja Chanyeol meledak tawanya. “Oke, oke, kuceritakan itu dalam lirik saja, bagaimana? Akan kunyanyikan.”

“Kaupunya lagu yang belum pernah kudengar?”

“Oh, banyak, Nyonya Park.” Senyuman Chanyeol begitu penuh arti. “Aku akan mencoba.”

Wendy akhirnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. “Semoga kau tidak tertular fluku dari jarak sedekat ini.”

Chanyeol tak terlalu peduli. Ia muulai bernyanyi sambil menyusuri pipi Wendy dengan lembut.

“_Starless night,_  
_ I see you walking under the dim street lamp,_  
_ stopping by the lamp post,_  
_ looking above,_  
_ smiling,_  
_ and saying,_  
_ I’m gonna miss this_

_It’s getting harder_  
_ to let the time pass by,_  
_ I can’t go tomorrow_  
_ I want to spend more night_  
_ with you_  
_ under the dim street light_  
_ light, light_

_I’ll remember this_  
_ as the most shining memory_  
_ the light is bright in my mind_  
_ with you under it_  
_ I’ll remember this_  
_ you are bathed in light_

_It’s getting harder_  
_ to let the time pass by,_  
_ I can’t go tomorrow_  
_ I can’t go tomorrow_  
_ I don’t want to go tomorrow_

_I’ll remember this_  
_ as the most shining memory_  
_ the light is bright in my mind_  
_ with you under it_  
_ I’ll remember this_  
_ you are bathed in light_

_It’s harder to let everything go_  
_ I don’t want the time to tick_  
_ I’ll remember this_  
_ I’ll remmber this_  
_ the light, the light_  
_ you, you_.”

Wendy sudah memejamkan mata ketika lagu itu selesai. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pipi Wendy sambil tersenyum. Pipi itu tidak panas lagi, dan ia sudah semakin lega. Sekarang baru pukul delapan, semoga saja dengan tidur dua belas jam Wendy bisa sembuh, pikirnya.

  1. * * *

**blasting light**

Wendy bangun lebih dahulu, dan ia sudah seceria biasanya. Chanyeol terbangun dengan sedikit disorientasi, juga sedikit kaget karena Wendy sudah selesai mandi dan sedang memakai riasan ringan pada wajahnya.

“Hei. Sudah sembuh belum?”

Wendy menoleh dengan gerakan yang ceria. “Masih agak kurang nyaman, tapi terima kasih pada tidur dua belas jam, aku sudah tidak lemas lagi!” Dia berdiri dengan ceria sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Selamat pagi, apa kau mimpi indah tadi malam?”

“Aku tidak bermimpi.” Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sambil mengayunkan kaki untuk turun dari tempat tidur. “Atau aku cuma tidak mengingatnya. Omong-omong, selamat pagi,” katanya ringan sembari berlalu dan mencium kepala Wendy. “Sarapan di mana pagi ini?”

“Kudengar ada restoran bagus di dekat sini—dan jika beruntung, kita mungkin bisa melihat beruang salju.”

Chanyeol cuma menjawab dengan suara yang tak jelas karena sedang menggosok giginya.

* * *

Wendy memesan meja di luar ruangan, untung saja Chanyeol berhasil memaksanya memakai tiga lapis pakaian. Wendy memesan sup yang panas bahkan tanpa Chanyeol sarankan.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengizinkan Wendy untuk membeli tiket _sleigh ride_, berjalan-jalan di sekeliling area sana dengan sebuah kereta salju yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda berwarna hitam.

Lantas, setelah agak siang, mereka pergi untuk mencari beruang kutub di area tundra, atas saran dari seorang pegawai hotel yang kenal dengan seseorang yang menawarkan liburan menonton beruang kutub itu. Bagian ini yang paling menyita waktu mereka, karena lokasinya agak jauh, harus ke padang tundra dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Mereka berhasil melihat tiga ekor beruang kutub hari itu, satu di antaranya adalah anak beruang yang selalu mengekor ibunya mencari makan di padang tundra tersebut.

Yang Chanyeol lihat, Wendy seakan-akan tidak pernah sakit sebelum ini saat beruang itu muncul di area pandang mereka. Ia melonjak begitu gembira sampai hampir menjatuhkan binokulernya.

Mereka baru kembali ke hotel saat sudah petang, Wendy berhenti di depan hotel dan mendongak, berdiri diam lama-lama.

“Kenapa?”

Wendy mencebik. “Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Waktunya kurang tepat, ya?”

Chanyeol menyunggingka senyum. “Kemarilah.” Ia melambaikan tangan, meminta Wendy mendekat padanya, yang mana langsung ia rangkul begitu perempuan itu melangkah ke sisinya. “Tidak apa-apa. Ini tetap jadi kado yang terbaik. Lagipula, yang sebelumnya saat kita ke sini, kita sudah pernah melihat aurora. Aku tetap senang.”

Perempuan itu mengangguk lemah.

“Mau makan malam dulu? Di tempat yang tadi pagi, bagaimana?”

“Boleh.”

* * *

Perhatian Wendy sedang sedikit teralih ketika sedang makan, karena ada surel mendadak dari seorang teman kerjanya dan harus dia bereskan saat itu juga. Chanyeol pun tidak akan menyadarinya jika bukan sesama pengunjung restoran _outdoor_ itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke langit dan terkagum-kagum karenanya.

“Sayang.” Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung tangan Wendy di atas meja.

Wendy mendongak. Air mukanya langsung berubah, meluncur tawa tak percaya dari bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan kata-kata lagi, ia puas memandangi Wendy yang terlalu senang saat itu. Liburan ini juga kado untuk dirinya sendiri, dan bagi Chanyeol itu tidak mengapa. Perempuan itu pun mencoba mengambil beberapa foto dari ponselnya, merekamnya, dan memandanginya lama-lama tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum. Tarian warna hijau dan sedikit merah tipis itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

Di atas meja, ada struk tagihan makanan mereka, Chanyeol buru-buru membaliknya dan mencari pulpen di tas selempang kecilnya. Sambil sesekali melihat wajah Wendy, ia mulai menulis lagi.

_i believe_  
_ that light can tell more story_  
_ when they dance in your face_  
_ your love,_  
_ your fascination,_  
_ let me fall in love_  
_ more gracefully_  
_ with you_

_light is blazing_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ your face._  
_ your smile_  
_ seems like eternity_

_light is blazing_  
_ in you memories_  
_ you love it too much_  
_ just like i do to you_  
_ your smile_  
_ seems like eternity_

_i believe_  
_ that light can tell more story_  
_ when they dance in your face_  
_ i love it_  
_ i love it_  
_ to see you fall in love_  
_ with the dancing light_

_light is blazing_  
_ in your eyes_  
_ your face._  
_ your smile_  
_ seems like eternity_

Wendy masih terkagum-kagum, dan Chanyeol pikir akan tetap seperti itu sampai satu jam ke depan. Memikirkannya, ia tertawa kecil.

Tapi, saat ia mengangkat pandangannya, tatapannya bertemu dengan Wendy. Wendy sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, lebih manis daripada senyumnya saat dia menatap aurora barusan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melukiskannya dengan kata-kata.

  1. * * *

**over the cold**

Wendy bilang ia akan pergi ke teras hotel sebelum Chanyeol mandi. Setelah ia selesai, ternyata Wendy juga belum kembali. Chanyeol segera menyusulnya, sekalian membawa tas, jaket tambahan, kamera _mirrorless_, dan ponselnya, kalau-kalau Wendy ingin jalan-jalan keluar lagi.

Perempuan itu masih asyik duduk di tepian teras gedung utama hotel, kakinya berjuntai, kepalanya mendongak dan wajahnya tersenyum. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, lebih terdistraksi pada wajahnya daripada semburat aurora di atas sana.

“Hei.”

“Sori lama.” Wendy pun menoleh. “Bagus, sih.”

“Sampai dini hari juga tidak apa-apa.” Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu menyampirkan jaket yang ia bawa di punggung Wendy. “Kau sudah benar-benar sehat, ‘kan?”

“_Totally_.” Perempuan itu pun kembali mendongak. “Meski seribu kali, kupikir aku tidak akan bosan melihat aurora. Seperti bagian dari dongeng yang hidup. Membuatku berpikir bahwa dongeng bukan cuma rekaan saja. Masih ada bagian dari dongeng yang nyata di kehidupan kita.”

Chanyeol pun meletakkan tasnya di antara mereka, mengeluarkan beberapa barang untuk mencari kamera. Dompet, notes kecilnya yang tak sempat ditutup, ponselnya yang lain, pulpen, semuanya keluar dan berhamburan di lantai, sementara itu kameranya berada di dasar tas.

“Hei, kulihat, ya.” Wendy mengambil notes yang terbuka itu.

“Hmmm.” Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan kameranya, mengarahkannya pada langit.

“Lirik yang rumpang?”

“Iya, belum selesai. Mau menyelesaikannya?”

“Kalau boleh.”

“Selalu boleh untukmu, Sayang.”

Wendy membaca separuh lirik itu dengan saksama.

_here i stand_  
_ with two scarf i just learnt to knit_  
_ i hope the warmth_  
_ will surround us together_

_i see your back,_  
_ walking in front of me_  
_ oh darling_  
_ do you remember_  
_ the spring we spent together?_

_now the winter has come_  
_ do you still love it?_  
_ do you still love me?_  
_ you said you loved spring_  
_ do you feel the same now?_  
_ do you still love the winter?_  
_ do you still love me?_

Wendy pun mengambil pulpen yang masih berserakan bersama benda-benda lain di lantai. Ia menambahkan sedikit bagian untuk lirik tersebut.

_you still walking_  
_ looking all eyesmiles and merry_  
_ you look back at me_  
_ your eyes tell things_  
_ i cannot comprehend_

_now the winter has come_  
_ do you still love it?_  
_ do you still love me?_  
_ you said you loved spring_  
_ do you feel the same now?_  
_ do you still love the winter?_  
_ do you still love me?_

_now the winter has come_  
_ now the winter has come_

_you reach for my hand_  
_ taking the scarf, wearing it_  
_ you are still smiling_  
_ you said you loved spring_  
_ do you feel the same now?_  
_ do you still love the winter?_  
_ do you still love me?_

_you are so warm_  
_ the snow is falling on your nose_  
_ you look at the surrounding_  
_ with your smile_  
_ it’s so cold_  
_ but you are so warm_

Perempuan itu lantas menaruh notes itu ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang membuat film pendek pun berhenti, mengambil buku tersebut dan mengamatinya. “Sudah?”

“Kurasa cukup.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Tapi jika kaurasa tidak cocok, silakan kauperbaiki. Tidak apa-apa.”

Chanyeol membacanya dengan cepat, lantas bergumam, “Ini sempurna.”

“Belum, sampai kau mencoba untuk menyanyikannya, menyesuaikan dengan musiknya ....”

“Kita lihat nanti,” balas Chanyeol. “Terima kasih, ya.”

“Tidak masalah. Aku selalu senang berkarya bersamamu.”

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Wendy dalam satu rangkulan hangat sekali lagi. Ia rasa ia takkan bosan melakukannya bahkan sampai mereka tua nanti.


	4. epilogue

**0\. epilog**

Setelah hening sejenak, Wendy pun melanjutkan, “Sori, ya, aku malah harus pergi mendadak begini di hari ulang tahunmu.”

Di seberang sana, Chanyeol menjawab ringan, “Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar. Kita bisa merayakannya lain kali, saat kaupulang. Apa kabar Seoul?”

“Meriah, seperti biasa,” Wendy menjawab tanpa bisa menahan senyuman. Dia begitu ingin bercerita soal ia yang baru saja bertemu teman-temannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum ia harus mengurus sesuatu dengan agensinya.

“Omong-omong, sudah buka kotak di dasar kopermu?”

“Hah, kotak?” Wendy pun berjalan menuju kopernya. Dia mengeluarkan barang-barang dengan terburu-buru, sembarangan, melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menemukannya, sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita emas, berukuran kecil. “Apa ini? _USB drive_?”

“Buka saja.”

Wendy pun mengambil tabletnya dari tas tangan, kemudian memasang benda itu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hanya ada satu folder di dalamnya dengan judul ‘NORTH – LOEY’s MIXTAPE’.

“Itu hadiah dariku untukmu.”

“Hadiah bagaimana? Ini ulang tahunmu, Sayang. Seharusnya aku yang memberi hadiah. Ini terbalik.”

“Salah satu tujuanku di ulang tahunku kali ini adalah memberi orang yang kusayangi sedikit kebahagiaan ... mungkin itu membantu. Membantuku menyadari bahwa keberadaanku adalah sebuah kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Itu persembahanku untukmu. Dengarkan, ya, telepon aku lagi nanti.” Chanyeol pun menutup sambungan itu secara sepihak.

Ada delapan berkas lagu di dalam folder tersebut, semuanya punya kaver yang sama: foto aurora yang Wendy yakin adalah foto yang Chanyeol ambil sendiri di liburan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu: _be quiet, feel love. white smoke. rock&road. disappear in the line. need. lumiere. blasting light. over the cold._

(Wendy mendengarkan kedelapannya sampai selesai, tanpa jeda, dan reaksi pertamanya adalah menitikkan air mata sambil tersenyum.)


End file.
